


flames, they licked the walls

by hollyhobbit101



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Hospitalization, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trapped in a Burning Building, Worried Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Worried Owen Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: In the abstract, Owen’s always been aware of the possibility of a fire in his own home. He had never thought it would happen, but he prepared for it all the same. Or, he thought he had.Watching his house go up in smoke with his son trapped and injured inside, he realises just how wrong he was.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	flames, they licked the walls

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: Hi, I love your work in the Bad Things Happen! Could you do trapped in a burning building with the whumpee being TK? Only slight twist, TK is off duty and very much trapped in his own apartment and very much in big trouble (maybe an arsonist to get Carlos at the scene with the 126)- everything else I trust to you! Tysm
> 
> this space was actually already finished on my card but the prompt is just too good! i hope i did it justice haha
> 
> title from things we lost in the fire by bastille

**9-1-1, what’s your emergency?**

_ This is TK Strand, Firehouse 126. There’s a fire in my house, I can’t get to the extinguisher. It’s spreading quickly, I don’t know how much time I have, I - _

**Mr Strand? Sir, are you there?**

* * *

In the abstract, Owen’s always been aware of the possibility of a fire in his own home. He had never thought it would happen, but he prepared for it all the same. Or, he thought he had.

Watching his house go up in smoke with his son trapped and injured inside, he realises just how wrong he was.

The team are watching him, waiting for an order, but Owen can’t think of anything but TK. His feet are frozen to the sidewalk, his brain stuck in a loop of  _ god, why  _ and  _ I have to do something _ . There’s an all too familiar fear clawing at his heart, and Owen doesn’t know how much more he can take. TK is still on medical leave for god’s sake; who the hell have they offended for this to keep happening.

“Alright, people, let’s get moving!”

Judd’s voice cuts through Owen’s thoughts and he watches, confused, as the team spring into action, pulling equipment out and training the hoses on the house. He starts towards the truck, but Judd appears in front of him, hands landing heavily on Owen’s shoulders.

“Judd -”

“We’ve got this handled, Cap,” Judd says, voice infuriatingly soothing. “You just hang back, let us deal with it.”

“I’m going in there.” Owen pulls himself from Judd’s grip and tries to duck around him, but Judd plants himself firmly in front of him, folding his arms.

“Like hell you are.”

Owen frowns. “You can’t stop me.”

“I can and I’m damn well gonna,” Judd replies, scowling. “Nobody’s setting foot in that house until those flames have died down, and when they do, it’ll be Marjan and Paul.”

“He’s my son, Judd,” Owen pleads. Judd softens a little at that, but he still shakes his head.

“Which is exactly why you’re staying out here,” he says. “They’ll get him out, but you’ve gotta trust them. You do trust them, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. It’s just…” He trails off and sighs, knowing Judd is right. They can’t afford for him to be emotional over this – TK can’t afford it. He’s saved from finishing the thought by the sound of the PD pulling up, and Owen’s suddenly reminded of what dispatch had said about potential arson – though who would want to set fire to his house, he can’t fathom.

“Alright, Judd,” he says. “Save him.”

Judd gives him a tight nod and heads to the rig. Owen takes a steadying breath and heads over to the squad cars, his heart sinking as he spots Officer Reyes climbing out. Owen doesn’t know the details but he and TK have something and, judging by the stricken look on his face, Reyes is handling this about as well as Owen.

Which is to say, barely.

The flames are dying down by the time he reaches the police, and Owen sees Marjan and Paul force their way inside, quickly disappearing among the smoke. He tamps down the urge to follow after them and turns to Reyes instead.

“Any leads?” he asks, voice steady as he can manage.

Reyes shakes his head, eyes barely able to meet Owen’s, fixed as they are on the house. “No, sir. We’re talking to witnesses, but there’s nothing concrete so far.”

“Keep trying,” he says. Then, when Reyes turns to walk away, “I’d prefer if you stayed here, Officer. Help me keep an eye on the scene.”

Owen almost smiles at the relief that floods his face at the request. “Of course, sir.”

They watch the house in silence together, the weight in Owen’s chest growing with each passing second. The flames are mostly dead now, but smoke is still billowing out of the windows and there’s no sign of Paul or Marjan, let alone TK. His hands shake at his sides and Owen clenches them into fists, trying his best to level his breathing out. It doesn’t work.

Time ticks interminably on, and Owen is about to say to hell with it and get his equipment when there’s sudden movement from the front door. He has to squint to make sure he didn’t imagine it – but then Marjan and Paul reappear, a body hanging limply between them.

“TK!” And Owen forgets all about protocol, sprinting to where Marjan and Paul laid TK out on the grass, dropping to his knees beside his son. TK’s face is black with soot, his hands are burned and blistered, and he’s  _ not moving,  _ Owen can’t even tell if he’s  _ breathing, oh god – _

“Captain, I need you to move back,” Michelle says, dropping her bag on the ground and kneeling next to Owen.

“Michelle -”

“Owen, my team need space to work,” she interrupts, fixing him with a firm stare. Owen doesn’t move, but then there are hands on his shoulders drawing him up and away, and when he turns to look it’s not Judd or Paul like he was expecting but Officer Reyes, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Owen is reminded of the hospital just a few weeks ago, the way Reyes had looked standing in the doorway, and he realises that this is more than just a fling. That this really is  _ something _ .

Michelle and her team load TK onto a stretcher and slide him into the ambulance, Owen following close behind. His eyes lock on his son’s still form, the breath fogging up the oxygen mask the only indication that TK is still breathing, and he hates how familiar this is becoming.

He’s not sure he can take one more trip like this.

* * *

TK wakes in pieces. He’ll stir and come to for a brief second, then drop back into sleep, Owen’s worry only increasing each time it happens. TK’s still healing from the gunshot, but now…

He almost misses it, lost in his thoughts as he is. By the time Owen looks up from his lap, TK’s eyes are open, blinking owlishly at him as awareness slowly creeps back in. Owen is on his feet in an instant, leaning over his son’s bed.

“Dad,” TK croaks – or tries to. He flinches violently and Owen is quick to reassure him, hands stroking TK’s hair.

“Don’t try to talk,” he murmurs. “You inhaled a lot of smoke; you need to let it heal.”

TK frowns, and the question is clear.  _ What happened? _

Owen sighs. “There was a fire at the house. Apparently, they think it was arson, but we’re not sure. You were trapped, but the team managed to get you out in time. You’re going to be okay, son.”

TK blinks and opens his mouth, immediately closing it again at Owen’s disapproving look. There’s a noise from the doorway and Owen doesn’t even need to look to know who it is, based on the way TK’s eyes have softened and his body relaxes.

He turns, smiling. “Carlos,” he says, and he doesn’t miss the surprise in his face; it’s the first time Owen’s called him that. But Owen knows – Carlos is in this for the long run, TK too. It’s only right.

“I’ll give you boys some space.”

Owen claps Carlos on the shoulder once, then leaves. At the doorway, he spares a backward glance at his son, and his heart swells as he sees Carlos pressing their foreheads together, both their eyes closed.

There are few things Owen knows with complete certainty these days. But, watching the two of them together, he is sure that TK is going to be okay. And, really, that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> i am @morganaspendragonss on tumblr, come find me!


End file.
